1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water toys and more specifically to a water toy that is capable of gliding through water upon being submerged and released by a user.
2. Background of the Invention
One patent reference known in the art discussing some of the basic concepts utilized by the present invention appears to be U.S. Pat. No. 43,419 obtained by Dr. Solomon Andrews, in 1864, describing "a mode by which the air may be navigated, and a new and useful machine by which it may be done."
Andrews observed that a plank rising in water does not rise vertically, but shoots off at a sidewise angle; and he developed an airship that did the same. By valving the hydrogen lifting gas, Andrews was able to glide laterally back down to earth; by thrusting ballast overboard, he could rise up again, much as balloonists still do, but all the while gliding up or down at some oblique angle.
A simple illustration of the fundamental principle can be produced by releasing a wooden yardstick underwater in a flat position, with a slight rise from horizontal. Upon release, the yardstick will shoot out laterally, even though it will thereafter equilibrate and, if the depth be great enough, reverse direction and begin ascending in the opposite direction.
Dr. Andrews' primary claim deals with: "the conversion to the perpendicular motion of a balloon or aerostat into a forward or horizontal motion, by means of the construction or form thereof, so as to make it ascend and descend on inclined planes in the atmosphere."
After a century and a quarter, Andrews' invention has not been improved upon, in spite of intense international interest in modes "by which the air may be navigated," world wide fascination with "flying saucers," and a hundred years of global interest in dirigibles and submarines. Even a multimillion dollar effort by the Aereon Corporation of New Jersey, in the late 1960s and early 70s, dedicated originally to improving Andrews-type vehicles did not succeed in the endeavor. In fact, the entire subject of floating and sinking does not appear to have been expanded upon in any significant way since the original precepts were set forth by Archimedes, in 250 BC.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a means for converting perpendicular motion into lateral motion, particularly in a submersible underwater vehicle. Such a device would be particularly enjoyable to utilize in swimming pools and other bodies of water which are used for recreation where people engage in water sports or other activities. Furthermore, the present invention can be formed from off-the-shelf materials. In addition to use as a toy, the present invention may also play a significant role in ocean research and protection.